Aveugle
by Valouw
Summary: POST 2x22. / Jack, une bouteille de whisky et ses pensées en vrac.


Petit moment centré sur Jack, post 2x22. Parce qu'il le mérite bien ce pauvre chéri, et parce que depuis le début, j'ai un énorme coup de coeur pour ce personnage maltraité. Et aussi parce que j'ai un GROS espoir pour que la saison 3 lui offre un rôle plus actif désormais qu'il sait la vérité.

Je t'aime, Jack. Sois fort, haha.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Aveugle**

* * *

« _Je suis Amanda Clarke. » _

Et Jack se resservit un autre verre de whisky, accoudé à son comptoir, le silence régnant dans son bar fermé, la voix d'Emily, la voix d'_Amanda_, le hantant depuis qu'il avait quitté la fête de la victoire de Conrad Grayson sans ajouter un mot à la révélation d'Emily.

Ou Amanda. Il ne savait même plus comment la nommer.

Plus d'un an de leurs vies avaient été basées sur des mensonges, des trahisons, des secrets, et désormais Jack n'était certain que de sa propre identité, de la mort de son petit frère Declan, et de sa paternité pour Carl. Les tests de paternité ne mentaient jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout le reste de sa vie était devenu soudainement flou, imprécis. Il avait épousé une femme qui n'était pas réellement ce qu'elle prétendait être, il en avait aimé une autre qui lui avait menti dès le début, manipulé, utilisé... Il avait perdu son _petit frère_ par toutes ces réactions en chaîne, par la faute de Conrad, par la faute de tous ces gens riches et puissants qui avaient du pouvoir et qui en usaient selon leur bon vouloir.

Et Jack se demandait même si il n'avait pas perdu la raison en cours de route, tout en avalant une autre gorgée brûlante de whisky.

Amanda... Emily. Deux femmes qui avaient échangé leurs identités et qui s'étaient jouées de lui.

Bon sang, il aurait du se fier à Sammy qui avait reconnu Amanda dès le premier moment où elle avait approché, qui était toujours reparti vers elle à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, reparti vers sa première maîtresse, et qui avait voulu mourir près d'elle...

Sammy avait toujours su qu'Emily Thorne n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas reconnu Amanda Clarke, ou celle qui prétendait l'être si il devait corriger, aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Ses sentiments aussi, si rapides, si flamboyants, si vivaces, pour Emily auraient du aussi l'alerter. Comment n'avait-il pas pu la reconnaître plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Amanda était _Amanda _? Si il l'avait tant marquée quand elle était enfant, elle aurait du garder tous ses souvenirs d'eux en mémoire, et pourtant... elle avait eu des oublis, ou esquivait le sujet à chaque fois qu'il l'abordait. Mais il en avait fait fi, trop heureux d'être avec la petite fille qui avait illuminé son enfance. La petite fille qu'il avait aimé.

Il pensait avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie, essayant d'oublier Emily, se concentrant sur Amanda qui avait été son amour d'enfance, et obnubilé par ce fait, l'avait aimée. Jack avait aimé sa spontanéité, son manque de manières, sa perpétuelle rébellion envers le monde. Il avait aimé sa fraîcheur, sa manière de vivre, et il _savait_ que si Amanda n'avait pas clamé être _Amanda_, il ne l'aurait pas aimée autant.

Jack savait qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi prompt à entamer une relation avec elle, persuadé comme il était d'avoir déjà un passé commun avec Amanda. Emily. Il se perdait.

Et reprit un verre cul-sec.

« Putain... »

Son juron, prononcé pourtant à voix basse, sembla résonner dans son bar _vide_. Vide de la présence de son petit frère, vide de la présence de son père, vide de la présence de sa femme. Vide de la présence de son fils. Vide de vérité.

Toutes les personnes importantes dans sa vie lui avaient menti : Amanda, Emily, son père, Nolan...

Seul Declan avait essayé d'être toujours le plus honnête possible avec lui, ne lui mentant que son lit de mort. Mentant sur le fait qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Et désormais, Charlotte portait en elle un futur Porter. Son neveu. Le seul héritage de Declan.

Ses poings se serrèrent. La mort de son frère lui semblait inconcevable, impossible, et il s'attendait presque à voir Declan descendre de l'étage, et se moquer de lui avec ce ton sarcastique qui le caractérisait : « Ben alors Jack Daniel, on noie ses soucis tout seul ? »

_Tout seul_, tout seul, oui il l'était. Il serait toujours _seul_. Même Nolan qui se prétendait son meilleur ami, son soutien moral et financier quand il en avait eu besoin, Nolan qui disait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et que jamais il ne le trahirait... Même _Nolan_.

Leur amitié avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roue, une inimité presque tacite au début, et Nolan avait persévéré, touchant dans ses manières maladroites d'essayer de gagner son amitié et sa confiance, ne sachant pas comment y faire, hésitant. Et c'était _ça_ qui avait incliné Jack.

Nolan avait été si désireux de se faire un _ami, _qui ne verrait pas uniquement le montant de son compte en banque, qui ne verrait pas Nolan Ross mais _Nolan_, qui n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer sur les roses quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Jack l'avait compris, ou bien avait cru que le comprendre. A moins que Nolan ait menti dès le début lorsqu'Emily était revenue ? Les époques correspondaient, et Jack grimaça. Devait-il remettre _complètement _en cause son amitié avec le génie de l'informatique ?

Amanda avait foutu sa vie sens dessus dessous depuis le moment où Sammy avait bondi sur elle dans le parc. Elle _l'_avait mis sens dessus dessous. Tout en elle l'avait instantanément attiré.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi, songea Jack en grimaçant.

Mais restait toujours autant stupéfait de tant de mensonges et de trahisons. Amanda et Emily avaient refait les Hamptons à leur façon, s'étaient construites un monde factice où la vérité n'avait pas lieu d'être, où les sentiments était apparemment exclus.

Non, _non_, il y avait eu des sentiments entre Amanda et lui... Entre Emily et lui. Il ne pouvait pas en douter, pas _maintenant_. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Emily, les voeux qu'il avait échangé avec Amanda, son mariage avec Emily... non Amanda, non _Emily_. Ses souvenirs se troublaient, et Jack eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir servi d'_outil_, et bon sang, Amanda, ou qui qu'elle était, avait même _simulé_ un mariage avec lui.

Il avait entendu les mots sortir de sa bouche alors qu'ils essayaient d'échapper à Nate Ryan, mais elle avait agi comme si elle _était_ Amanda. Elle avait dit la _vérité_ mais une vérité qui ne la concernait pas directement. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle l'aimait...

Et il reprit _encore_ un verre, la rage lui montant dans la gorge comme de la bile amère. L'amertume, la rancoeur. L'incompréhension.

Jack n'avait été qu'un pion dans un jeu qui l'avait dépassé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et il soupira. Jack n'avait aucune envie de voir quelqu'un, aucune envie que quelqu'un ne le voie comme ça.

« Jack c'est moi, ouvre ! Je t'en prie ! »

_Moi _? Mais qui, moi ? Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Amanda, Emily ? Menteuse, menteuse, elle avait menti, trahi, joué avec lui, ... elle l'avait embrassé. Aurait pu être la mère de son fils. Aurait pu être sa femme.

Las, blessé, Jack alla lui ouvrir la porte et se prépara à l'envoyer se faire voir. Mais son beau visage était ravagé par les pleurs et par la détresse. Jamais il n'avait vu Emily comme cela, perdue et tremblante. Et il lutta férocement contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda sèchement le propriétaire du Stoweaway.

-Ils l'ont piégé, Jack... Ils l'ont piégé comme ils ont piégé mon père. » balbutia Emily.

Le coeur de Jack se serra, qui allait-il encore perdre ? Qui allait encore servir de bouc-émissaire aux riches et aux puissants... ?

« Qui, Emily ? _Qui _? »

Mais Jack connaissait déjà la réponse au fond de lui. Une seule personne pouvait émouvoir Emily... _Amanda_ à ce point. Une seule personne leur importait communément en-dehors de Carl.

« Nolan... »

Et le monde de Jack Porter s'arrêta un instant de tourner.

* * *

**Reviews ? **:D:D

Bisous bisous, peut-être à une prochaine sur ce fandom si l'inspiration revient !


End file.
